Sakura
Some information lifted from the official bio. Sakura is the heroic name of Sam Collington, member of the Masterminds. History Samantha was born as the daughter of 2 powerful business people. Her mother was the president of a leading medical pharmacy and her father was the vice-president of a computer company. Her mother loved the prospect of having a daughter, after having 2 boys first. However, that didn’t quite turn out how she wanted it. Samantha hated girly stuff and would rather prefer playing outside with the guys than to chit-chat over the phone with her girlfriends. It earned her the nickname Sam, as she always resembled a boy. At the age of 10, her powers manifested itself on a camp trip. Samantha loved nature and was angry when she saw some boys ripping flowers out of the floor and throwing them away. She managed to control herself but when she saw the boys putting a fire on her favourite flower bed, she charged at them. When she knocked a boy down, her thorns appeared and she cut through the boy's skin. The body had wounds everywhere and wasn’t getting any ear as his wounds turned purple. Scared by this, her clothes were ripped and in tears she ran away. The following morning, the boy was pronounced dead and everybody was afraid of Sam. Becoming depressed, Sam started to become a loner and lay in the gardens for hours at times. When she reached the age of 12, a second batch of powers started to manifest. Like she had inherited the plant powers of her Mother, she gained the prodigy powers of her father, a former sport talent who had to quit due to an injury. She grew fond of these powers, the sports power particulary. And she started to shine a little bit again. But people were still afraid of her... Her parents had heard of a hero school and decided to send Sam there. Initially hesitant, Sam soon settled in at Poseidon Prep and gained some good friends. Yes, the life was smiling at her again. Recently she went to Japan and changed her appearance to that of a Japanese girl. She's no longer the tomboy she used to be, but more a lady or better said, a girl now. To reflect this change, her powers changed along with her new codename: Sakura. Powers and abilities Plant control – Sam can control plants and can grow them at rapid speed. In addition, she can also control their vines, allowing to attack with them. Living Cherry Blossom – Sam’s hair will have pink streaks with it as her body grows brown vines and cherry blossoms. In addition, the holes in her hand open and 2 long vines can come out of it (a la scorpion from Mortal Kombat). She can use them as whips or use their jaws to catch or bite an opponent. Her thorns are also contain poison. Her body also gains pink cherry blossoms tattoos, which are poisonous as well. Due to this, Sam doesn't need a costume, seeing as the cherry blossoms and brown vines cover her. Sport Prodigy - Sam is a natural talent at almost every sport. Once she knows the basics, she can be star in any type of sport. Ranging from rock climbing to horse riding. Language Prodigy - In addition to being a natural sports talent, Sam is also a language genius and once she has heard a language for 2 hours, she can speak it as well (Altough limited. Like a 12-year old child.) Due to her powers, she has studied plants for a couple of years and is an expert when it comes to medicines and herbs. In her free time, Sam likes to race, whether it be on a horse or on a motorcycle. She also is adept at kickboxing and at using a whip. Personality Samantha used to be a tomboy, but that changed when she went to Japan after a bet with her niece, Dani. Altough she still likes sports and being a tomboy on occasions, she has become much more of a lady now. She still speaks her mind clearly, but tries to hold back instead of the shouting things at people. Sam still has her nice, but fiesty attitude. Overall Sam is a nice person. External links * Official bio